Sleepover Madness
by AmaneRose
Summary: What do you think will happen when team 7 comes to our world? Angela and her friends are having a sleepover when they get unexepted guests. Sakura, Naruto,Sasuke, and Kakashi are confused. And Kakashi Keeps getting violated. Future chaps may become M.
1. Strange Events and Meetings

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, only the other characters, but i really don't own them either since they are my actual friends and me in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1- Strange Events and Meetings

It was Saturday night and an evil plan was in the air. Angela a girl of 13 and three best friends at her side, almost constantly, was going to have a sleepover with her three said best friends that consists of Storm- the smart one, Jenny- the smart/pervy one, and Samantha, but they call her Sam fort short. All together under one roof, they could be deadly. (especially Jenny, for real, and we now know not give her any Mountain Dew before bed and have a dart board in the room at same time, I almost got hit WHEN I WAS SLEEPING!!!!

* * *

Angela's House

* * *

Angela sat bored on her bed where her friends were and while trying deaperately not to get on her lap top (she can't get on it until her friends leave the next day.) In an attempt to not open her lap top she went in the living room and decided to wait for her friends in there until they arrived. **"I'll just wait in the living room and wait since it's getting boring... and Noel isn't even here so I can't even torture her... this stinks."** Angela thought as she opened her bedroom door without even noticing the person on the other side until the last second (which was way to late). Because Angela was shocked by the person, any normal would probably turn and run, but this Angela so she does things differently.

"AHHHHH!!!!" And just like that Angela fell to the ground leaving a beyond stunned person frozen at the door and stiff like a rock from being scared all of a sudden. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the person at the door started to laugh and Angela recognized that laughter right away and said "Storme that wasn't funny." The person now revealed as Storme (AKA Storm), Angela's friend since 6th grade, started to laugh harder which caused Angela to pout.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist," Storme managed to say between her fits of laughter. It wasn't until two hours later when the two other friends arrived (Jenny and Sam). **"I guess Storme was a little early this time,"** Angela thought and mentally smirked.

The four friends sat in Angela's bedroom in this starting on the bed: Angela sat on the left side of the bed and she was wearing a shirt that had Sasuke, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, (_another anime__guy I so desperately love_), Koga, and Miroku on it and it said 'Teamwork' on the top and it was her all time favorite shirt (and still is. Hehe.) Then next was Storme, she was sitting next to Angela on the right side of the bed wearing her favorite shirt that Kakashi on it, she practically loves it to death. On the floor was Sam and Jenny with their backs to the TV facing Angela and Stom. They were reading a shouen jump magazine while Angela and Storme read Naruto magazines and daydreaming...

* * *

Angela's POV

* * *

I look up to see Jenny and Sam still reading and I smiled then looked at the clock to see what time it was.**'There's 30 minutes before the new episode of Naruto starts,' **I huffed,**'maybe we should see last weeks episode be fore we miss the beginning,'** I thought and then said," Hey guys lets watch last weeks Naruto before we watch the new one." I looked at everyone and I received a nod from all of them. I turned on the TV just in time for the beginning song. After half way into the episode me and Storme thought the same thing**,' I wish Team 7 was here.'** I could tell she thought the same thing because she had that dreamy look in her eyes. (She was thinking o Kakashi, how else.) Then we both started to laugh because we both knew that's a wish that will never come true.

* * *

Naruto World

* * *

It started out as a normal day for Naruto, he got up, ate ramen,got dressed, went to Team 7's training grounds, and got in a fight with Sasuke while Sakura was in a tree trying to get away from the crazy blonde. "You it's true dobe," Sasuke said.

"No, it isn't teme," Naruto defended.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"no"

"yes"

"See you agree with me dobe."

"Teme."

"Dead last."

"Bastard."

"Baka"

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled and was going to punch Sasuke when Kakashi showed up.

"Yo," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"YOUR LATE!!" Came two outbursts from Naruto and Sakura.

"Gomen, I had to help an old lady cross the street." Kakashi said while doing the anime sweat drop thing b behind his head.

"Liar!" Came the two outbursts again.

"Okay, lets just spar for right now...Naruto and Sasuke will spar first and me and Sakura will watch. With nods all around Sasuke and Naruto got into position on th field and without warning they charged at each other, but before they could land ahit on each other the wind suddenly picked up and it was so strong it picked Naruto up right off the ground."AHHHHH!!!" "NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed hold of Naruto's foot in an attempt to bring him down, but the wind took hold of him too. "SASUKE!!" Sakura yelled and grabbed his foot, but the wind got her too. "SASUKE, SAKURA, NARUTO!!!" Kakashi yelled and jumped and grabbed onto Sakura's foot and got lifted too. The wind got stronger and lifted them all up into the sky and disappeared into a hole.

* * *

Angela's House

* * *

Angela and her friends were watching the last twenty-five minutes of Naruto when a hole opened up on Angela's ceiling."Um, Angela, what's that?" Storme asked.

"I don't know Storme, but does it look normal to you?" Angela said with sarcasm dripping from her words. Suddenly the hole grew bigger and four people fell out of it, one landed on their feet, two landed on each other, and one landed on Storme. "Ugh," groaned the two people on the floor.

"That wind was way to odd for comfort," the blonde haired boy said. "Yeah, it was . Now can you get off of me dobe," the raven haired boy said from underneath him.

"Guys, you're pathetic. I even landed on my feet...Where's Kakashi sensei?" The girl with neon pink hair said. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Came a girly scream from Angela's bed. Everyone turned to see a guy with a mask on and Storme with her hand on his ass squeezing it with a smirk on her face.

"Storme, Why are you groping Kakashi sensei?" Angela said like it was a natural thing that he was on her. "Wait a minute." Angela said as Kakashi pried Storme's hand off and went to stand by the rest of the Team 7. As Angela went to stand by Storme and the others, Angela and Storme looked each other then at Team 7.

"TEAM 7'S HERE!!!" Angela and Storme said at the same time. "Wait what time is it, Storme?" Angela asked fearing that they missed the new episode of Naruto.

"We have one minute until Naruto comes on." Storme replied while sitting down in front of the TV and the of her friends doing the same thing. "If you want answers, sit down and we might answer them either when Naruto is over or when it's a commercial, ok, oh and if you interrupt while it's on, I WILL HURT YOU." Storme said emphasizing the last part and Team 7 sat down in front of Angela's bed, taking note of what she said and as if on cue the theme song started to play. Naruto was shocked to find out that h and his friends had a TV show and so was the rest the gang.

"I have a TV show?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're the hottest show of all time." Angela said not even looking at Naruto.

"What episode are you guys watching?" Naruto asked barely able to contain himself from the new discovery.

"When you and Sasuke fight in the valley of end and you try to take Sasuke back to the village so Orochimaru won't use Sasuke as a container and destroy the leaf village." Angela and Storme say at same time and on one breath on air.

"WE DO WHAT?!" Naruto and Sasuke said standing up and looking at us like we were crazy.

* * *

**Writer's Note**- me and my friend are making this story together so i'm not going to take full credit fro this. I hope you enjoyed this and PLEZ LEAVE A COMMENT. My other friend HellX gets comments and stuff and i want to try to beat them it's like compition between us now.


	2. Explanations and Fun with Jutsus Part 1

Chapter 2- Explanations and Fun with Jutsues Part 1

**Recap: "WE DO WHAT!!" Naruto and Sasuke said standing up and looking at us like we were crazy..: End Recap.**

Angela and her friends stared at them for a minute, but in split second Sasuke and Naruto were scared for their lives. Why? You might ask, because after the the staring contest passed, Storme stood up and glared her best glare that could rival even Sasuke Uchiha's death glare. That could scare anyone shitles, but hers did that and then some." If you two don't sit down right now, I will kick your ass and **Kill** you** SLOWLY**." Storme didn't even have to vaise her voice to make her threat believable. Her killer aura was rolling right her to the point where you were choking on it, and her eyes narrowed as if daring them to say something else.

At seeing this Naruto sat down immediately, but Sasuke on the other handdidn't sit down right away. He glared right back at her with his own glare. Two minutes passed and the glaring contest was over with. Sasuke was sulking on the floor next to Naruto and Storme was smirking victoriously as she sat by Angela, as everyone else snickered until the show started.

* * *

About five minutes towards the end of the show, where the end theme song was playing, Sasuke and Naruto were wrestling on the floor because Naruto said that Sasu ke was afraid of Storme. Just because he backed out of the glaring contest before Storm did. Kakashi was passed out on the floor from an extreme nose bleed, courtesy of Storme for that one. Sakura...well Sakura was currently on the floor fast asleep in Angela's room. Angela saw this and saw that there was a puddle of drool forming the floor because of her. "Aww...Crap!! She's drooling on my floor!!" Angela said with a slight hint of disgust in her voice.

"Storme! Come here and help me carry her down stairs to the basement, to the spare bedroom, would ya." Angela said getting ready to pick up Sakura's leg's, Giving Kakashi a nice view of her ass and making him have another nose bleed. " Hell Noo!! I ain't touchin' that neon pink demon! Hell take the boys!" Storme said looking away as if she'd seen something unholy and letting her country side take over for a moment. (Yes, she was born down in the south with hillbillies. It comes out every now and then depending on how she's responding.)

"Fine, come on you two and help me pick her up." Angela said gesturing to Sasuke and Naruto to follow with picking up the so called 'pink demon'. "Oh! And Storme don't molest Kakashi while I'm gone or youjust might have to explain a baby to the other 22 guys." As Angela said that Storme visibly flinched and paled at the reminder. "Thanks for reminding me." Storme said, her words dripping with sarcasm as she glared her friends back on the way out the door.

"Angie, what should me and Jenny do ?" Sam asked in a little bit of a whine making Angela, Sasuke and Naruto stop in their tracks. "Should i stay here with Storme so she doesn't do anything to Kakashi?" Sam said continuing. At the same time all you could hear was," NOOOOO!!!" "HELL NOO!!" Storme yelled 'hell no', while everyone else yelled 'no'. After a few seconds everyone looked at Storme and she had a look that said 'leave-the-room-or-you-WILL- regret-it!' Talk about being persistant.

A/n- sorry for not updating later. Me and my friend were kind of stuck for awhile but we should be on a roll here shortly. So don't forget to leave reviews. Oh and if you have any ideas about what to add for when they have to stay the night, and make team 7 act weird, like karaoke, or something weird like that then don't hesitate to put it in your review. And once again sorry for the late update.


	3. Explanations and Fun with Jutsus Part 2

**Sorry for the delay on things, but my friend just finally got me this chapter...**

** P.S. Other stories are on hiatus and will be updated whenever I can get to them.**

**Once again sorry for the delay...enjoy. **

* * *

Once the incident with the fire and the throwing of water on Angela and Naruto was over- which ended up with Sasuke getting pinned to the ground for an hour. Everyone was sitting around looking bored. It wouldn't have been this way, but Storme wanted silence so she wouldn't get distracted from trying to seduce Kakashi. But of course things don't always go according to plan so she was also in the living room pouting because nothing worked out right.

"I'm bored!!" Naruto whined falling backwards. He sighed exasperated.

"I got an idea!" Both Angela and Storme said at time same time. They looked at each other and their eyebrows twitched. They glared.

"I thought of it first!" They said once again.

"No me!"

"No I did!"

Angela and Storme kept saying the same things for another few minutes before Storme got up and knocked Angela out so she could win. "I thought of it first and that's that." Angela sulked but didn't say anything and let Storme continue with her rant. "Anywho, how about you guys show us a jutsu or two?"

Naruto perked up and tried to stand up, but in doing so he didn't realize that his hand slide down over Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke blushed for a split second and turned away before anyone could see anything. Unfortunately Jenny saw it and smirked when an idea popped in up in her mind. "Finnaly! Something constructive to do!"

"I didn't even know you knew the word 'constructive' Naruto." Sakura said sitting up. **(A/N-Don't look at me like I don't know how she regained consciousness and got out of the locked room...or do I?**

"That's not nice to say Sakura." Jenny stated glaring at Sakura from the corner of her eye.

"Ok...let's get started then.."Naruto started, but got cut off when he was about to do some hand signs.

"Actually I invented a jutsu in seventh grade and I want you guys to see it." Storme said smiling. Everyone was shocked, but Angela recovered the fastest and said, "This wouldn't happen to be the jutsu that's supposed to make you look older by any chance, is it?" Angela stated with a malicious smirk.

"Shut up!" Storme blushed and turned away, but that just made Angela smile even more.

"Now this I got to see. Go ahead Storme. Show them how it works. Lets see what you'll look like when you're twenty." Jenny said smirking and reclining back onto her elbow. Storme glared at her friend but sighed and closed her closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and start doing her hand signs extremely fast. Near the middle she forgot to do the 'boar' sign and instead replaced it with the 'chicken' unknowingly. At the end she said 'Aging Jutsu!' there was supposed to be a puff of smoke but instead nothing happened. A second later there was a poof of smoke by Kakashi.

He gave a yelp and tried to move but couldn't. A bright blue flash then went by and blinded everyone for a split second. It vanished and then when the smoke cleared, everyone saw a younger looking Kakashi. His mask was hanging loosely around his face and clothes were hanging off his body. He actually had to hold up his pants and mask. He looked around for a second and then said when his eyes landed on Storme, "What did you do to me?"

Storme just smile at the teenage Kakashi. In her mind she was screaming 'He's all mine!' But on the outside she she was to speechless to say anything.

"What the hell did you do to Kakashi-sensei, Storme?" Angela yelled.

"Thanks a lot! Now we really are screwed! Thanks to you we now have a Kakashi-sensei that's our age! What are we gonna do now?!" Naruto yelled furious.

"I can think of plenty of things to do now." Jenny said chuckling to herself.

* * *

**I tried my best on this chapter, but If it doesn't satisfy you...I'm sorry, but I tried my best with fixing it up...**

**My friend has a writing disability and I had done numerous corrections and rewriting to get it where it is now.**

**I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can, but I'm still stuck on some things...**

**If you wish to help, just send me your ideas/writing and it'll be greatly appreciated!! **

**Thanks! AmaneRose **


	4. ALERT!

I'm sorry to let you all know,...but my friend, being as smart as she is,...didn't give me the full thing/story of the last chapter so when I get the chance I'll update it and add the part that she forgot to give me...Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

AmaneRose


End file.
